Izuku Midoriya vs. Mirai Sasaki
Izuku Midoriya vs. Mirai Sasaki is a battle fought between U.A. Student Izuku Midoriya and Pro Hero Sir Nighteye. Prologue Mirio Togata takes Izuku to Sir Nighteye's office and introduces him. Izuku fails to make the first impression he intended but gains a little of Sir Nighteye's interest nonetheless. They connect over their shared fanaticism over All Might and Sir Nighteye asks Izuku if he intends to work at his Hero Office. Sir Nighteye explains that employing Izuku would last at least a month and he would have to keep up on his own work at U.A. High. Izuku agrees to this but Sir Nighteye purposely misses stamping his contract. Sir Nighteye claims he doesn't know how Izuku can be useful and asks how he can make an impact on society as All Might has. He challenges Izuku to take the stamp from him within three minutes. Sir asks Mirio and Bubble Girl to leave the room. Mirio worries that Izuku won't be able to overcome Sir Nighteye's Foresight. Battle Sir Nighteye claims he won't try to harm Izuku and he couldn't care less what happens to the room they're in. Izuku activates One For All: Full Cowl and dashes directly at Sir. Nighteye sees through Izuku's feint at a full-frontal assault and evades his next attack from above. Izuku lands on Nighteye's desk and propels himself back off the ground and reaches for the stamp, Izuku attacks him, but Nighteye again prevents him from achieving it. After being avoided several times, Izuku grabs his backpack and throws it at Sir Nighteye as a distraction, but the hero had already foreseen this movement and dodges him again. Sir Nighteye tells him to hurry up and show him why he should hire him. Izuku continues to attack but Sir Nighteye effortlessly avoids him, until a minute has passed. Nighteye suggests that Izuku should put some distance between them and he should begin to worry about the reality that he can't prevail over his Foresight. Izuku realizes multiple attacks won't create an opening if Sir can see into his future. Sir claims that he had high expectations of Izukuu, but after seeing him himself, he states that Izuku is mediocre. Due to the current state of world affairs and that villains are making a comeback in droves, Sir Nighteye admits he's disappointed All Might chose such an unworthy successor despite how much he respects him and claims that Mirio Togata should've been the one to inherit One For All, surprising Izuku. Izuku mulls over why All Might never told him about this but Sir interrupts him by warning that he doesn't have the luxury of wasting time thinking. Sir Nighteye says he was surprised when Mirio wanted to introduce Izuku to him, but after seeing him in action, he tells Izuku blatantly that he does not acknowledge him as the fledgling symbol of peace, because Mirio is more worthy of One For All. Izuku refuses to take this lying down. He's not the same old Izuku who was used to getting denied and put down by everyone. All Might told Izuku he could be a hero and the words reinvigorate his desire as he recalls them. He reactivates Full Cowl and bounces around the room in the same manor Gran Torino did when they first met. A determined Izuku declares that he will be stamping that contract and he will get Nighteye to acknowledge him no matter what. Izuku plans on increasing his speed so he can outpace Sir even if he sees the attack coming. He tries to snatch the stamp several times, but even with his increased mobility, Sir Nighteye manages to dodge Izuku in each of his attempts. He comments that he is a poor man's Gran Torino and claims his movements are slow. Sir Nighteye sees through Izuku's next attack as the student lunges forward. The Pro strikes Izuku on the back of his neck and claims he'll never get the stamp. Izuku follows up with an attack from behind but Sir evades it as well and warns him that two minutes have passed. While continuing to evade Izuku's attempts, Sir tells him that he needs to erase his uncertainty while the young hero's expression screams hesitation. Sir Nighteye believes All Might should have taught his successor to always show a calm expression. Nighteye states that Heroes at the top do not show hesitation or uncertainty and Izuku has demonstrated his inability to detach his emotions. Sir Nighteye claims the more he looks at Izuku, the less convinced he is that he should've inherited One For All. Izuku remembers All Might's words to him and loudly professes that the No. 1 Hero chose him for a reason. Refusing Sir's words, Izuku takes a bookshelf and throws it at Sir, sending all the papers and books flying about in front of Nighteye, with the idea that Sir won't be able to read through the randomly falling books, taking advantage of the distraction to obtain the stamp. Izuku confidently announces that he's All Might's disciple and lunges for Sir's hand carrying the stamp, who is apparently distracted by the objects flying at random. However, this doesn't change what Nighteye sees and he effortlessly manages to get his hand away, causing the young student rams face-first into the wall. Nighteye states that time is up and is unimpressed that Izuku's lack of focus and a proper plan made him so reckless and clumsy. Aftermath Sir Nighteye asks Izuku if his clumsiness and exhaustion was a result of a loss of focus. Izuku replies that he wasn't trying to ruin any of the All Might memorabilia around the office. Sir Nighteye looks around his room and is surprised to realize Izuku controlled his wild movements and evaluating his surroundings enough to avoid ruining any of his memorabilia even while being provoked. This revelation makes Sir Nighteye laugh slightly. Mirio and Bubble Girl enter the office and Sir reveals that Izuku is going to be employed. Confused, Izuku says that he failed. Sir Nighteye replies that he never said he wouldn't employ the student if he failed. He claims he had planned on taking on Izuku and their Work-Study together is aimed to prove if Izuku is really suited to One For All. References Site Navigation Category:Izuku Midoriya Battles Category:Mirai Sasaki Battles